Technical Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a method and apparatus for controlling an auxiliary step rotated in association with a door opening angle of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling an auxiliary step rotated in association with a door opening angle of a vehicle, which enables a driver to easily get on or off even when the door cannot be fully opened.
Description of Related Art
Generally, larger vehicles or heavy-duty trucks capable of loading goods have a space formed serving as a driver and passenger space and a space for loading. Such vehicles can have a separate step device which a driver or passenger use to get on or off the vehicle, due to the vehicle being positioned at a higher level than a general car.
The conventional step device includes a plurality of fixed steps arranged perpendicularly at the front of the front tire. Thus, the conventional step device has a structure in which a driver gets on or off the vehicle through the side thereof after the door is fully opened. In a wide parking space where the door can be fully opened, the driver has no problem getting on or off the vehicle. However, when such vehicle is parked in a narrow parking lot or rest area, the door may not be fully opened due to the narrow space. In this case, when the driver attempts to get on or off the vehicle, the driver may have difficulty in placing his or her foot on the step, which is arranged at the side of the vehicle.